


La caída del Fénix.

by ArtemisMay



Series: Dark Ronin [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay





	La caída del Fénix.

en progreso.

  1. Original Sin.
  2. Segunda Oportunidad
  3. Liberty Corp
  4. Nuevas Tecnologias.
  5. Visita inesperada
  6. De regreso a la familia
  7. El amor cura, el amor rompe
  8. La trampa
  9. No hay a donde huir
  10. Red Hood está aquí.
  11. La ejecución.
  12. No creo eso de mi hermano.
  13. El más buscado
  14. Derrotado.
  15. 70%
  16. Ataque a la Justice League
  17. Sálvame
  18. Recabando información(drake)
  19. Días contados
  20. En busca del santo Grial
  21. Traición de un padre.
  22. Los ocho
  23. Buscandote.
  24. Lucy
  25. En busca de una cura.
  26. Alejándose
  27. ¿Quien soy?
  28. Dios no puede ayudarte nunca mas.
  29. De ocho en ocho
  30. Kiyoshi Humura.
  31. Un nuevo Maestro
  32. Antiguos aliados.
  33. Liones y forajidos.
  34. Ataque a Gotham.
  35. Legión.
  36. Brilla el fénix en Gotham.


End file.
